frozenclanfandomcom-20200213-history
FrozenClan
FrozenClan is made my Flappy5675. FrozenClan lives on an island in the middle of a lake. Not much of the Clan cats hunt for fish, but will sometimes. Its current leader is Crystalstar and its current deputy is Bumblestripe. Island Territory: FrozenClan basically owns the island besides BloodClan's camp. The Rock Structure is located half-way from FrozenClan and BloodClan and streams, rivers, and creeks vary. OTHER FACTS: Fresh water sharks live in the lake so BEWARE. BloodClan have found a way to live on the island and now camp near the lake, threatning FrozenClan. Leader Crystalstar- Silver she-cat with ice-blue stripes, paws, and chest. (Flappy5675) Deputy Bumblestripe- White tom with yellow chest/belly, black front paws, and a black tail tip. Blue eyes. (gamefox2) Medicine Cat Destinypool- Unknown Description. She-cat. (Flappy5675) Medicine Cat Apprentice ??? Warriors Rainfall- White she-cat with gray-silver stripes. Pantherclaw- Black tom with a gray belly. Blue eyes. Beestripe- White she-cat with black chest/belly, yellow front paws, and a yellow tail tip. Blue eyes. Winterstorm- Unkown Description. She-cat. Swifttail- White and ginger she-cat. Frostfur- Gray-and-white she-cat. Blue eyes. Skyfrost- Unknown Description. She-cat. Wishfire- Unknown Description. She-cat. Apprentices Autunmpaw- Cream orange tom, dotted with neon orange spots, neon orange eye spot, and neon orange and cream orange, striped tail. Ice blue eyes. Mentor: Beestripe Ravenpaw- Jet-black tom with white paws, chest, and silver stripes. Mentor: Smokefur Squirrelpaw- Orange-red tom with lighter orange-red eye circles, white muzzle, chest/belly, paws, and fluffy squirrel-like tail with white stripes on sides. Amber eyes. Mentor: Waternose Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with a white striped tail, white ear tips, chest, eye spot, and stripes. Mentor: Crystalstar Wishpaw- White she with black stripes, paws, ears, and a black-striped tail. Mentor: Bumblestripe Bramblepaw- Unknown Description. Tom. Mentor: Streamcloud Kits Shadekit- Black tom with orange-ish-brown chest, paws, stripes, tip of tail, and patch over eye. Mudkit- Gray tom with dark stone gray stripes, paws, ears, and a stone gray-and-brown striped tail. Featherkit- Small black she-kit with light-ish brown stripes and ears, white front paws and tail tip with a dark-ish light-ish brown layer over. Turquoise eyes. Flutterkit- Gray she-kit with purple front paws and a blue tail tip with a purple stripe below it. Blue eyes. Raccoonkit- Gray and russet tabby she-kit. Amber eyes. Queens Mothsong- Tan she-cat with pink and lighter-tan spots and stripes on tail with blue and purple tail tip. Blue eyes. Sorreltail- Unknown Description. She-cat. Senior Warriors Owlstrike- Brown tabby tom with sharp, long, pointed ears, a stubby, short tail, and the face of an owl. Amber eyes. Charredswipe- Black tom with a gray tail with stripes. Blue eyes. Nightheart- Black she-cat with a white chest. Blue eyes. Stonepelt- Gray tabby tom. Amber eyes. Elders Loudshadow- Black tom with a white patch on his face, brown tail tip, white-and-brown ear tips and mixed-with-whtite back-left paw. Amber eyes. Shimmerspalsh- White she-cat with splash of gray on her belly. Green eyes. StarClan Cats Sweetnose- Silver she-cat with white ears, dark gray paws, and white stripes on tail, back, and a white belly. Amber eyes. Batear- Brown tom with large ears. Smallkit- Unknown Description. She-kit. Ebonypaw- Unknown Description. Tom. Smokefur- Dark gray, almost black, she-cat with a white tail tip and a ripped left ear. Yellow eyes. Dark Forest Cats Shortfoot- Dark gray tom with white tail tip, underbelly, back left leg is charcoal color, ears are charcoal color, and so are whiskers. His front right leg is shorter than others with gold on it. Yellow eyes. Longear- Brown tabby tom with long ears and a white chest, ear tips, paws, and tail tip. Silentshade- Dark gray tom with a light gray-chest, and undertail. Shiny green eyes. Others Ash- Mostly gray tom with a white tail tip, white front-right paw, eye spot, and white spots. Blue eyes. Former FrozenClan member called Dustclaw. Blaze- Dark gray tom with a light gray chest/belly, front left paw, tail tip, and stripes. Blue eyes. Former FrozenClan member called Waternose. Icepelt- Black tom with white chest/belly, paws, and tail tip. Blue eyes. Jaypaw- Silvery-white she-cat. Blue eyes. Moon- White she-cat with gray patches on back. Green eyes. Mikai- Orange male fox with white chest/belly, tail-tip, muzzle, black paws, and ears. Yellow eyes. Zoomba- Orange female fox with white chest/belly, tail-tip, muzzle, black paws and ears. Orange eyes. BloodClan- Varies